Unfaithful
by Insaine
Summary: Clay and Tammy couldn't be happier together. Jack and Tammy couldn't be more in love. Tammy couldn't be more in trouble. What will Tammy do if Clay finds out about her and Jack? Rated T for language in future chapters and possibly M later. ClayxOCxJack
1. Chapter 1

"Clay, I really have to go," I said, pulling away from him. "Aww, alright darling. I'll see you when you get back from you're trip." He said tipping his hat to me. I turned and ran to Dojo, who was taking me back to California to 'Visit my sick aunt.' I looked back at my fellow monks and blew Clay, my boyfriend, a kiss. He smiled and I took off. I could see the sad look in Clay's eyes as I left. He knew. I could just tell, he knew I didn't have a sick aunt, but does he know where I'm really going? I sighed and looked down. "Something wrong, Kiddo?" I looked up into Dojo's eyes; he was defiantly concerned about why I was leaving the temple so often. "Ya, I'm just worried about my aunt, that's all." I lied. "She'll be fine, Tammy. Don't worry." I sighed. How could I do this to Clay? He really loved me, you could see it in his eyes, but did I love him? Yes, I do, but I'm only 16, I don't want to be tied down with one guy forever. Not just yet anyway.

We flew down onto my lawn and Dojo shrunk down to the size of a gecko. "I still find it creepy that you live next to Spicer," Dojo said shivering, A small smile played on my lips. "It's not as bad as you'd think, I've lived here forever so I guess I'm used to it." I said looking down at him. "Well, I've got to go. Call if you need anything, Kid. I'll pick you up Sunday night. Wish your aunt well for us." He said growing and flying away. "Will Do!" I called after him. I sighed and waited until Dojo was out of sight and walked toward Jack Spicer's house. I wasn't sure if his parents were home or not so I jumped the fence, and walked to the basement window. I kneeled down to look in and saw Jack working on something. I slipped in quietly through the window. I hit the floor with a slight thud, but Jack had his headphones in so he didn't notice,

I walked up behind him to see what he was doing. It looked like he was working on something new. I pulled one of his earpieces out and put it in my own ear. My Chemical Romance, typical Jack. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey, You made it." He said pulling me into a kiss. "How'd you get in?" He asked when we broke apart. "Your window was open." I stated simply jumping up to sit on his desk. "You didn't have to do that. My parents are away on a business trip this weekend." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist "I'm glad you could make it. How long until you have to go back to those Xiaolin losers?" He asked. "I go back Sunday." I frowned. I hated it when he referred to my friends as losers. I was apart of that team too. "Only two days? I want you to stay longer." He wined, I laughed. "I wish I could, but my team needs me. What would they do without the Dragon of Shadows?" I asked, kissing him. "But I need you." He wined against my lips. "Come on, I only have until Sunday to be with you. Let's go do something." I said breaking the kiss and pulling him up the stairs and out of the nerd cave.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend came and left as quickly as it always did. Leaving me depressed and guilty. Jack obviously knew that I was with Clay. How could he not? He always sees us together at the showdowns. He's the one who decided to have these secret meetings; I just went along with it. I felt bad, but what could I do? I couldn't leave Jack, he needs me, he loves me, but so does Clay. I could never leave him. "Kid! Are you listening?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dojo's voice. "Huh?" I asked stupidly. "I asked if you were okay? You seemed kinda lost," He said, sounding worried. "I'm okay. My aunt has gotten worse. I think I'm gonna come back next weekend. I don't know how much longer she'll last." I said keeping my up my Charade. We flew the rest of the way in silence.

When we reached the temple Clay was already waiting for me in the courtyard. "Tammy!" He yelled, running over to me. He picked me up and swung me around, I laughed and hugged him tightly. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, "I missed you, Darling." He said in his southern accent. "I missed you too. I feel bad, but I have to go back next weekend, She's gotten worse." I said. "I'll come with you. I want to help you through this." He said. I shook my head, "It's okay. My brother doesn't want any visitors outside of the family." Clay looked disappointed and my heart broke. How could I put him through this? All he wanted to do was help me through what he thought was a tough time for me and how was I repaying his devotion? I was running back to my hometown to party and make-out with Jack; I was defiantly going to Hell for this. "I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you later." I went up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

Clay's POV

I watched Tammy walk away toward the bedrooms. Her long, black hair swaying back and forth. I wasn't sure I believed her aunt was sick, but what else would she have out there? Another boyfriend? She would never cheat on me, would she? I let out a sigh as she disappeared through the door. "You don't believe her, do you?" I looked up to see a sad looking Raimundo. I sighed and looked down, "I don't know Rai. Why shouldn't I believe her? What else would she be doing out in California?" I asked afraid of what Rai would answer. "Well, she does live next to Spicer." He said. I started laughing, only to see Rai looking unusually serious. "That's ridiculous, Rai. It's Spicer. What would she want with him?" I asked, still chuckling. "All I'm saying is they were friends for a long time. Friends usually leads to something more." He said as an after thought "Check her phone." "What?" I was astounded Rai would suggest that. "Just do it. If you don't want to lose your girl, do it." He said, and then ran away. Check her phone?

Jack's POV

"UGH!" I yelled. "What is it this time, Jack?" Wuya floated through the walls. "Nothing, Just go away." I said, "Miss your little girlfriend already." She guessed. I didn't answer. I hated the thought of MY Tammy with that damn Clay. Why did she want to stay with those Xiaolin Losers anyway? Why couldn't she just stay with me? I missed having her here with me all the time, Her laugh when I did something dumb, her kiss, playing with her hair, just staring into her electric blue eyes forever, the way she used to sneak into my room late at night from her balcony onto mine. I just want her back. I couldn't just force her back, could I? No, she's happy there. Happy with him. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back quickly. I had to see her, at least talk to her. I pulled out my phone. I needed Tammy. Now.


	3. Chapter 3

Clay's POV

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said to myself as I opened Tammy's door slowly. Why was I even here? This was totally wrong, how could I betray her trust like this? Taking her phone, it's a violation of privacy. I sighed quietly. I had to do it. I had to know. I stepped over Tammy's sleeping form. She looked exhausted. I grabbed the phone that sat close to her hand as if she'd fallen asleep waiting on a text, I quickly slipped out of the room, phone in hand. "So you did it." I jumped at the sound of Rai's voice. "Damn it Rai! Don't sneak up on me like that! Come on" We slipped into my room and sat down on my mat. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and opened the keypad.

I went to her messages and found the last person she'd been texting. Jack Spicer. I looked up at Rai. "Was I right?" He asked sadly. I shook my head, "I can't look you have to do it for me." I handed him the phone. He read through the messages and then looked at me. "I'm sorry, Clay." I took the phone and started reading.

Jack: Hey Tammy.

You: Hey, what's up?

Jack: Ummm… Nothing. I just miss you L

You: awww…. I miss you too, Jack 3

Jack: Can I come over? Please? They'll never know I was there.

You: IDK, Jack. What about Clay?

Jack: What about him? He won't find out. Please I can't wait until the weekend. It's too far away. I need you now.

You: I guess it's ok, but you need to be quiet.

Jack: How about we go somewhere outside the temple? I'll have you back before anyone wakes up.

You…Ok Imma take a nap so I'll leave the window open. Wake me up when you get here.

Jack: Ok J I'll pick you up at 11:30. Love You 3

You: ok Love you too.

I couldn't believe it. My Tammy was cheating on me with Spicer. Spicer! Of all people. I looked at the clock on her phone: 11:15. I jumped up and hurried to replace the phone. When I got back to my room Raimundo was standing up, looking angry. "What do you want to do, Amigo?" I looked down. "Let's follow them. See what they do. We'll take care of Spicer at the next showdown." I said. "What about Tammy?" He asked. "Let's her play her game. We'll take care of her, later."

Tammy's P.O.V.

I was awaken by someone kissing me. Out of instinct I panicked and pushed them up ready to fight. "Hey, hey, Babe, it's me" A familiar voice rang out in the darkness. I let out a sigh of relief. It was just Jack. "Jack, what the hell? You scared me!" I whispered, not wanting to wake my comrades. "Let's go, I have the hover car parked out front." I smiled and climbed out the window after him. He looked cute; he wasn't wearing his usual blacks, but a black t-shirt and board shorts. As soon as we got into the car he leaned over and kissed me. "So where are we going?" I asked, when we broke apart. "It's a surprise." He answered, a smile playing on his lips as he drove. I laughed. "What? No blindfold?" I asked sarcastically, he never told me where we were going. "That's for later." He mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and started to play with the radio. "Oh I LOVE this song. I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, my dirty little secret who has to know?" I danced in seat as I sang along with the radio. Jack turned to me quickly and laughed, "Every song is your favorite song, Tammy." He accused. "So?" I challenged. We drove for a while, me singing to the radio and Jack making fun of me. Finally we landed in the middle of a jungle.

""Ok close your eyes" Jack insisted. I sighed and did as I was told. Jack took me by the hand and led me through the jungle. It seemed like we walked for hours, even though it was only about 5 minutes. "Ok, open them." I opened my eyes to see a small lake under a huge waterfall. "Jack, this place is beautiful." I said. The moonlight reflected off the water and gave the whole area a romantic glow. It was breath taking. "I'm glad you like it." He said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. "Let's go swimming," He whispered in my ear. "But I didn't bring a swim suit." I said. Jack just smiled and pulled a bikini out from behind his back. It was black with cherries all over it. I had to admit it was cute. "You just think of everything don't you?" I said kissing him. He handed me the bikini. "Turn around." I said. "Like I've never seen you naked before." He protested. "That was different. Just turn around." I argued again. Jack sighed but turned around. I changed quickly and jumped in, splashing him in the process. "Hey!" He yelled, pulling off his shirt and jumping in after me. I laughed as I got splashed and he swam up to me and pulled me into a kiss. Barely audible over the roar of the waterfall he whispered, "I love you."

Clay's P.O.V.

I followed them though the jungle Dojo had dropped me off in. The dragon hadn't asked any questions and I hadn't given him any information on why we had to follow Spicer's hover car. I didn't have to, the look he gave me told me he already knew. I now sat only feet away in silence as he tried to convince her to go swimming in the waterfall. "But I didn't bring a swimsuit." Tammy said sounding disappointed. Spicer pulled out a bikini from behind his back she smiled. "You just think of everything don't you?" She kissed him. I got angry. My Tammy was kissing that loser! "Turn around." She demanded as he handed her the bikini. "Like I've never seen you naked before." He protested. I started seeing red. He what? I wanted to jump out and kill him right then and there, but I couldn't Tammy would be furious with me for killing him. "Hey!" I turned back to the scene before me. Just in time to see Spicer jumping in after her. I got as close as I could to them without being seen as he kissed her again. That's when I heard it. The words I was dreading him to say to her. The words I'd always wanted to say to her and hear in return, but was too afraid to say. They were faint, but he said them. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tammy's P.O.V.

"Good night, Jack." I said kissing him, before slipping out of passenger side of his 'car'. "Night, Babe. I love you." He smiled, "I love you too," I waited for him to leave before I snuck back into the temple. I climbed in through my window and landed silently on the floor. I giggled to myself. Last night had been amazing; the only downfall was it had ended, I checked the time only to find I had a half an hour until training. I gathered my stuff for a shower and swung my door open only to find Clay leaning on my doorframe, "Clay! You scared me!" I said clutching my chest. "Where were you last night, Tammy?" I stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "I came by after you went to bed to return this," He held up my Ipod and ear buds. "And you weren't here. So where were you, Tammy?" He asked again. "I went to go get some fresh air and I guess I fell asleep in a tree in the courtyard." I lied. I saw a glint in his blue eyes; I couldn't place what it was. Hurt, sadness, anger, all three? I didn't know. Did he know about Jack? I prayed not. "Ok." He practically threw my ipod at me and started to walk away, but something stopped him. He turned to face me. I could see tears starting to swell up in his blue eyes and my heart broke. I'd done this to him. "I'm sorry, Tammy. I don't mean to be questioning you like this. Really I don't. I was just worried about you, Darling." He crossed over to me and kissed me passionately. "I don't want to lose you. I… I love you, Tammy." I was stunned for a second. Clay had never told me he loved me before, "I love you too." I meant it I did love Clay… But what about Jack?

I felt hot tears run down my face and mix with the water pounding against my body from the shower. What the hell was wrong with me? How could I do that to him? I turned off the shower and got dressed. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and frowned at myself in the mirror I hated my reflection. Why couldn't I make up my damn mind? Why couldn't I just choose between them? This wasn't what was supposed to happen! I turned away from my reflection angry. I started walking toward the training ground. I saw Clay sparing with Raimundo. He turned to me and smiled and waved, I forced a smile and waved back. I felt sick, how could I do that to someone so prefect? So loving? I felt myself spinning just before the world turned black.

Clay's POV

"I love you too." She said before running off to the showers. I was so angry with her. She lied to me! I mean… I lied too, but for a good reason. I hated Spicer at that moment, how could he do this to me? I loved-love-her! How could that low down snake ruin everything? I knew it was unfair to only blame Spicer for this, but what choice did I have? Tammy was perfect, smart, funny, and beautiful; she couldn't be the mastermind for this, could she? Spicer had to be the one who put her up to this, he's blackmailing her, or threatening her, or… or… no, I knew it couldn't be true. I know what I saw last night. She loves him and he loves her. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, but I quickly brushed it away. "Hey, Buddy! Wanna go spar for a bit?" Rai came up behind me. "Ok." We went out and started. A few minutes later, Tammy came out of the shower. I smiled and waved. She forced a smile and waved back. I couldn't help, but love her. I noticed her start to sway and then fall to the ground and I started running toward her with Rai at my heels. "Tammy? Tammy, wake up!" We tried to get a response from her, with no luck. I frowned and carried her to the infirmary and laid her down on one of the free beds at a short of sitting up/ lying down angle. After a few minutes she started to wake up. "Clay?" She asked trying to sit up. "Shh shh, Darling I'm here. Don't sit up. You need you strength." She didn't listen and sat up a little straighter. "I'm ok, promise." She reassured me. I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead "You better be. You had me worried. I don't know what I'd do without you." The truth of those words hit me hard. What would I do without Tammy? More importantly, what would I do if I lost her to Spicer?


	5. Chapter 5

Tammy's POV.

After fainting, I was banned from training for the rest of the week. I wondered around the courtyard alone. Everyone should be getting off training soon, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. Clay had become overprotective since then, Raimundo kept looking at me like he wanted to kill me, Omi blamed it on "being weak because I'm a girl" and Kimiko… well she was Kimiko. Don't get me wrong, I like her, but she hates me. I don't even know what I did! We had started out as friends, but then she just started hating me. I sighed I want to go home. Just one more day of this and then I'm going back to Jack for the weekend. I missed him; I just didn't want to play around anymore. I don't want two guys. I just want- "Tammy! Time to go, Kid! Shen Gon Wu just went active!" Dojo called. I ran over and hopped on his back. "What is it this time?" "The Owls Helmet. Whoever wears it becomes a genius, but if you wear it too long it drives you insane." Raimundo shot me a look that said he hopes I wear it until I loose my mind.

We arrived at the scene and started looking, "Found it!" I shouted after a few minutes of looking. As soon as I touched it, it started to glow. Ah hell, I looked up to see none other than Jack Spicer, he smirked, we hadn't done a showdown in a long time. "Tammy, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" "Name the game." I said calmly. "Chicken, first one to back away looses. My monkey staff for your Eye of Dashi" My eyes widened, he was going to kiss me in front of everybody. We'd talked about this! This wasn't supposed to happen. "I accept." I heard myself say. He smiled. The scene changed and we were on top of a mountain. My friends were in some stands not to far away. "You know Clay's going to kill you if you kiss me." I whispered. "Have a little faith, Doll. I'll be ok" I looked away, "I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered back. "I won't don't worry. Now let's get this Showdown started." He started leaning in until his lips found mine. He pulled me a little closer, before finally pulling away. As soon as he pulled, the showdown ended and I had won. Omi and Kim ran over to me excited, I'd won, but Clay and Raimundo were making their way to Jack, who just stood there staring at me, smiling. I wanted to yell at Jack to run, or signal him in some way, but I couldn't without tipping my friends off that we were together, I did the only thing I could think of, I ran straight to Clay and kissed him. He stopped instantly stunned. He ended it quickly, "Tammy, I need to take care of something real quick." He said trying to push past me, but again I blocked his way. "Clay, calm down don't do something you'll regret." He stopped and stared at me. "Tammy, I wont regret kicking that low down snakes ass for kissing my girl." He said walking around me. I grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Tammy-" "Clay, don't." I protested. He turned on his heels to face me. "Give me one good reason not to kill that worm right now." I bit my lip and felt tears swell up in my eyes. "Because I love him"


	6. Chapter 6

Clay's POV

I was stunned. She'd come clean, she'd told me, well she'd told me she loved him. "What?" I asked. "I love him, Clay. Just… don't hurt him…" She said tears started falling from her eyes and my heart broke. Had I just made her cry? "Tammy, I-" "Wait, I'm not done." She wiped her eyes and looked up at me. "Clay, I love you, but I can't live like this anymore. For the last 11 months I've been with Jack and you. At the same time and I'm sorry." She lowered her head as more tears spilt from her eyes. "Tammy, "When she looked back up I went to hug her, but she cringed away from me, as if she thought I was going to hit her. "Tammy, it's ok. I love you we'll get through this." She shook her head. "No, Clay. I've hurt you enough. I'm not good enough for you. I'm dirty. I can't be with you, I can't be good or faithful to you. I'm sorry. I have to go." She turned on her heals and ran. She threw her arms in the air, covering herself in darkness, and disappeared. I turned to face a very shocked looking Jack Spicer. "This is your fault. You stole my Tammy!" I started to walk toward him. All I could see was red. "Clay, let it go. She doesn't deserve you anyway." Rai tried to stop me and Jack started backing up. "Look, Clay, I'm sorry, but I can't really do anything." "You knew! I'm gonna-" Jack disappeared into darkness and I knew. Tammy had saved him. Tammy chose him. I had lost.

Tammy's POV

"Thanks for saving me back there." Jack stood awkwardly as I sat by a small pond. "No problem" I had stopped crying, but I was hurting. I could never go back to the temple. What was I going to do? I got up and Jack looked at me surprised. "Where are you going?" I stopped, where was I going? "I don't know." I looked over at him and wrapped my arms around me protectively. "Are you okay?" I asked. He'd been quiet ever since the end of the showdown, "Umm…. Ya, I'm just confused." He shook his head and turned away from me. "About what?" I was scared. I just lost my team I couldn't loose him too. I'd die. "Ummm... Why did you do that? Why did you tell them about us?" "Clay was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen." I was stunned by his question. He knew what would happen when he challenged me to that showdown, he wasn't stupid. He looked into the water, thinking. "Why are you so upset? Do you… do you love Clay more than me?" He asked insecure. I shook my head. "Then why?" "Jack, I just lost my home, my friends, everything I've known for a year and a half. Of course I'm upset, but it's not because I care more about Clay than you." I walked over and hugged him tightly. He returned my hug and sighed. "I have one more question that's been bothering me." I looked up at him not letting go. "Ok, what is it?" "Have you had sex with Clay?" I blinked a couple times, "No." I felt like that should have been and obvious answer. It was Clay we were talking about, if it was Raimundo, we probably would have, but Clay was too….. nice? Jack kissed the top of my head, "Let's get back to my car. My parents are out of town, you can stay at my place." "Ok." I smiled and took his hand as we made our way back to his car.

Clay's POV.

I laid on my mat and just stared at the ceiling, I lost her. To Spicer, nonetheless. I sighed and wondered what they were doing right now. Where they were. I wondered who she was with first, probably him. How could I let her get away like that? How could I just let her leave. I sat up. I had to get her back. I don't know how, but I needed her back. Tammy may have cheated, but she loved me and I loved her. It was just a mistake, I could forgive her, move past this. It'll be okay. I got up to go find Rai, we were getting Tammy back no matter what,


	7. Chapter 7

Tammy's POV

"Jack, I'm bored." He looked up from the work he was doing on his robots. "Well, what do you want to do?" He asked. I blinked for a second. "Idk…. What do you usually do for fun when I'm not here?" I asked we never really left the house when I was here. "You're looking at it. Are you sure you don't want to tell your parents your back?" He asked for the hundredth time. I shook my head and started walking up the stairs. "Where are you going?" "Your room." I opened the door quietly and ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door behind me. I wasn't sure whether his parents were home or not and I didn't want to run into them. If I did they'd tell my parents I was back and I didn't want to go back there. I left the temple to be with Jack not them. His room had dark blue walls and a white ceiling. I looked out his window that faced my old room. It was now an office, Thanks Mom and Dad; I can tell how much you miss me. I sighed; it wasn't like they saw me when I lived there. I was always over here.

Jack's POV

I wondered what Tammy would be doing upstairs by herself. I started to walk up the stairs when I heard something fall behind me. I turned to see Clay and Raimundo had slipped in through my window. I really need to keep that thing closed. "Where is she?" Clay demanded as if I had her prisoner. "Get out of here." My response was simple, but Clay came closer. "Where is Tammy?" He swung at me. I yelped and ducked. Ok, they want a fight? I'll give them a fight. "Jack-bots Attack!" My robots came out from every direction attacking the two Xioalin losers. While they were preoccupied with fighting I ran upstairs to Tammy.

When I got up there I saw her staring at her old room. "You ok?" I asked. She turned to me and forced a smile. "Ya, I'm ok." "Do you regret coming with me?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I don't. I love you." She said sounding hurt that I would say that. "Well, then we have to go. Clay and Raimundo are here." I grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the stairs, but Clay and Raimundo standing in our way stopped us. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled knowing all my bots had been destroyed in a matter of minutes. "Come on, Tammy" Clay reached for her arm, but she pulled away. "Tammy-" "Go away. You're not supposed to be here! I left the temple, we aren't together!" I didn't turn to look at her, but she sounded as if she was fighting back tears. "I- I don't love you!" She yelled. Clay stopped stunned. "What?" Tammy slid past me and looked Clay in the eye. "I don't love you. I never did." She swallowed hard. "You did you said-" "I lied." Tammy spoke through clenched teeth. Clay was stunned as was everyone in the room. Clay raised a hand as if to hit her, but she didn't flinch. She knew Clay wouldn't hit her, and he lowered his hand. "How could you?" His voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes met mine and his face went to pure anger. "Come on, Rai. We wasted enough time here. She's not worth it." He walked out as soon as he was out of sight, Tammy crashed to the floor. I sat next to her and let her cry into my shoulder, "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She said between sobs. I patted her back. "Why didn't you go back with him? That would have been easier on you." I said. I didn't want her to leave, but seeing her in pain was a hundred times harder. She looked down and blushed. She sighed and took my hand and placed it on her stomach. "I didn't want our baby to grow up without its dad." She said and started crying. "Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and a grin spread across my face. I picked her up and spun her around. "When did you find this out?" "Yesterday." "This is great," I was going to be a dad! I kissed Tammy. "I love you." "You're really happy?" She asked. I nodded and she laughed. Everything was going to be ok.

Tammy's POV

He was happy! He wasn't going to leave me. He kept babbling on about names. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Clay's POV

"Clay, don't worry about it. She doesn't deserve you. She was getting fat, too." Rai mumble the last part under his breath. "I'm ok. You heard her, she never loved me anyway. I don't think I ever really loved her either." "Well, now we can hang out like old times and" Rai kept talking, but I wasn't listening. I was going to be ok. Tammy was the past, a mistake even. She and Spicer deserved each other, I'd find love again, I just hope this time she'll be the right girl.

* * *

**Tammy's Pregnant? Well that was unexpected...anyways this is it. Yay! Well I think that was a happy ending :) Let me know what you think. I was thinking about making a sequal about Jack and Tammy's life now that she's left the temple and that shes pregnant and stuff. Let me know your views on that...**


End file.
